Honor Thy Victor
by FanofFemdom14
Summary: What happens when Mao loses against Raspberyl in the first chapter? *Dont read if you haven't played! Contains spoilers And of course, Femdom*


Disgaea 3

_Honor Thy Victor_

(Sup guys! My second Disgaea story! I did it in a very unique way by the way! Enjoy!)

_**Mao's P.O.V**_

"Agh!" I groaned in pain as the demon in front of me cast a dark purple aura around me. I had run into Raspberyl as I first headed into my domain. I wanted to go to the dean's office, a.k.a. my father's room, and destroy him. However, Raspberyl and her servants seem to be getting the better of me. As a matter of fact, she seems to be kicking my ass…

"Damn her and damn her Day 1 Morality." I thought to myself as the dark circle rotated around me. "Take this!" I heard Raspberyl say as she closed, or rather slammed her book shut. The dark circle around me exploded into dark energy, sapping whatever was left of mine.

"Argh! No!" I groan as I collapsed onto the floor. "I can't believe I lost…" I grumbled. My forces were all strong and noble… and still, we had lost against my childhood friend. "Haha! I'd thought you'd be stronger than me Mao, Looks like I was wrong. I never expected the overlord's son to be so sucky." I heard Raspberyl gloat. It took all of my strength to keep my eyes open, yet I knew death was about to embrace me.

"Well you know, since I am the victor, I just decided to have a change of…plot per say." I heard her begin. The stone bricks on the cast courtyard began blurring together as some final thoughts flew through my head. "New plot? I was the hero…" I watched my frenemy approach me looking down and I said, "You…You can't….Change the…Plot…" My words came out as choking gasps.

"Says who? You? Oh Mao you're so funny!" I heard her say. I cursed silently at her for not only defeating me, but I also cursed at the hero in the background for causing my demise, but who I cursed at the most, was my father. I cursed at him for crushing my game and making me come after him. I cursed at him for letting Raspberyl enter my domain.

I hate both of them so much.

As my vision faded I looked at the last person I'd ever see alive. Raspberyl looked down at me with a grin on her face, her ugly awful looking face. "Goodbye Mao." I let out a low growl and let my face fall back to the floor. My energy left my body quicker than an ice block lasts in hell. I shut my eyes as I watched Beryl walk over towards me.

8888888888888888888888

"Mao…wake up! Mao..?" I heard someone say. Wait a minute, I HEARD someone say something. Wasn't I supposed to be dead? And most important of all, why am I thinking? Am I in Celestia? Am I in limbo? What's going on?" "Mao! Wake up dear…" I heard another voice say. Although not Raspberyl's, it was the voice of her lackey, Kyoko.

"MAO!" My eyes shot wide and my blood chilled as Raspberyl yelled out my name. "Oh what? NO! I'm in hell! Beryl's here! And she's on top of me!" I said as I covered my face with my hands. Raspberyl pouted and told me, "Hmph! Talk about some greeting to someone who saved your ass." I took my hands from my face and looked up at my rival. Sure enough I was on my back with my rival straddling my stomach.

"Well howdy do! You're finally awake and somewhat to your senses!" She said as a lack of energy plagued my body. I felt so weak that it wasn't funny. It took almost all of my energy to place my hands on my face. "Wh-What? How am I still…alive? You killed me." Suddenly I felt 2 pairs of strong hands pin my wrists down outstretched from my body. "Huh?" I said as Raspberyl snapped her fingers. I looked to my sides and noticed that her lackeys, Asuka and Kyoko, were the ones holding them down. If I were in my normal state I'd crush their hands and fingers, however now was not the case. This was happening here, ON MY BED. And there was nothing I could do about it.

"Raspberyl? What are you doing? Answer my questions damn you! Why am I still alive? Why are you on me? Why are your lackeys holding me down? Why…didn't you just kill me on the spot?" I asked her. I had plenty more running through my head, but I decided to limit them. She looked down at me with her shining pink eyes and said; "Now now mao, it wouldn't be fun if my rival died on me ya know? And I just took you to the school nurse, my lackeys helped." Both of them nodded at me as they kept my face in their gaze. "Besides, it wouldn't be proper delinquent behavior if I just left you there to die would it? And it'd be proper to receive a reward if you do something good. And let me tell you Mao, against my good will, morals hit me fast and hard. Besides that, what are you going to reward me with?" She kept her grin as her flat headed tail began patting me gently in between my legs.

I shivered and said, "No way! Nothing! As a number 1 honor student I refuse to do anything! Now let me go!" I shouted. I knew I couldn't back up my words because, A: I feel weak as heck. B: It's 3 against one.. These are definitely not the best odds. And C: She did save my life. Not that I care. I knew I was being stubborn, but it was Raspberyl! She could do, and get away with, anything. "Heh, I don't think you have a choice my dear Mao. You see you are barely living right now, just one attack can and will send you back to the darkness. Am I clear?" Her pink eyes got closer to mine. I also noticed that her tail started rubbing my crotch now, and a very slight brush rushed across my face as a small tent appeared in my pants.

"Oh dear god! I've…I haven't had this happen in over a thousand years! Why is Beryl making me get one?" I thought to myself as Raspberyl leaned in ever so closer to my face. "Ok fine whatever! But you get one thing! And I'm not saying "Thank you" either!" I told her. She shrugged and placed her hands on my shoulders.

"It's been awhile since I last experimented, 50 years to be exact, and I'd love to do it again ya know?" She told me. My eyes shot open and I stated huffing slightly while my glasses fogged up. "Heh… experiment? Now you are speaking my language Beryl! What kind of experiment? Well anyway, let me up and we can get to work right now!" I said. She laughed some and leaned down so close to me that I thought our lips would touch, a truly horrid thought that began to plague my mind.

"Heh, we already are Mao. Like you requested, we are going to start right now! And guess who the experiment is going to be?" I heard her say much to my horror. My eyes shot wide open again and my glasses cleared of fog, as my blood ran cold for the second time. "Wh-What? What did you say?" I asked her. She rolled her eyes and I felt her lean over to my left and winced as she began in her dagger like words, "I'm going to experiment on your body Mao." Her words left my body in a cold sweat. "What do you mean by "Experiment on my body"?" I asked her. She smiled and said nothing, snapping her fingers again as she done so.

My body shivered hard causing the other 2 women holding my arms to yelp, "My lady! He's shivering! What should we do?" Kyoko asked her. Raspberyl giggled and said, "Nothing. Absolutely nothing. He's just going into a little shock right now is all." She turned back to me and I could feel that her demon lips were mere centimeters from mine. "I don't like the sounds of this… Can't I just give you HL or something?" I mumbled as the scent of her presence paraded around my nostrils. "Just be quiet and take it like a loser." I wanted to protest against her, but before I could she placed her hands on both sides of my head and placed her lips directly on mine.

_**Raspberyl's P.O.V**_

The taste of him flooded throughout my taste buds. "Delicious." I let out a sigh which caused him to shiver and try to resist and push my lips away. I smiled at his futile attempts, but I saved his life.

He owes it to me.

I shot my tongue out into his lips and invaded the rough surfaces of my rival's mouth. "Egh…" I felt him let out a groan in disgust. I laughed in my mind and wrestled with his tongue with mine. He tried to push it away from his lips, but I wrapped mine around his and pinned it down. I felt his whole body loosen up as he started to kiss back. "Hmm… He's traumatized. Good." I pulled out of his mouth and licked my own lips in satisfaction.

"Disgusting!" I heard Mao yell. I giggled as the taste of him lingered throughout my body. "I'm not done yet. We have many more "tests" for you Mao." I said and slowly licked his cheek, which was a nice shade of light red. "Beryl! Get off of me! I said no! No means no!" I heard him exclaim. I rolled my eyes and ran my tongue down from his cheek down to his neck and touched my fangs on his skin.

"You taste delicious." I whispered as I licked the same spot up and down. Kyoko, who was still holding his right hand, asked me, "My lady, is it alright?" I retracted my tongue and said, "Yea, it is." I reply. She hummed and said, "May I give it a try?" I smiled evilly and nodded. "I command you do." I told her. "Mao face her!" I pushed his head to the right towards my partner. "Wait what now?" Mao protested as Kyoko pulled off the scarf covering her face and licked her lips.

"I hope it is alright my lady." I heard her whisper to herself as she closed the distance between her lips and his. "But wait a second! I-." Kyoko cut him off with her kiss. I heard him yell, although it was muffled, when Kyoko applied more force with her lips. From my point of view I could see Mao's face grimace as my partner locked lips with him, he hated this…good. Licking my lips, I gently placed all four of my fangs on his collarbone and sank them far enough in to penetrate his skin.

"Ah!" I heard Mao yelp as Kyoko pulled away from him. "Everyone get off of me now Damnit!" Mao protested. I smiled and sank my teeth deeper into him, savoring the taste of blood as I done so. Asuka, however, must've been feeling the same as Kyoko. Because I watched her as she took her left hand and started rubbing the slight bulge in his shorts. "Heh, pervert." I thought to myself. "Damnit.. Why can't you both just realize that I said no?" Mao shuddered as my lackey rubbed the now noticeable erection.

I smiled and watched as Kyoko moved down to the other side of his neck. Now we were both on his neck licking and sucking. I sank my teeth in so deep that my other ones and lips came in contact with his skin. "Agh!" I heard him grunt in pain. I followed his wish and retracted my teeth from his neck and leaned up. I could see beads of sweat forming on his forehead, probably from the sensation of Asuka rubbing him. "Let me join you Asuka." I heard Kyoko said as she crawled over to his crotch. "How would you undo his button?" Asuka asked the ninja.

"What Beryl? What the hell do you want from me?" Mao asked. I kept my smile and reached down towards his glasses. "We wouldn't wanna get these dirty now would we?" I said as I removed his glasses and dropped them onto the carpet under his bed. Mao looked at me scowling and said, "Hey! Give me my glasses!" I watched as he tried to reach up at me with his arms. But due to the fact that he had little energy he simply raised them an inch before dropping them back onto the soft surface.

The smile left my face as I reached up and grabbed my upside down skeleton zipper. "Don't worry Mao. This wont hurt you…much." I falsely reassured him as I pulled my skeleton down my shirt. His eyes were transfixed on my chest as I worked it down. After about a second or so I pulled it to the bottom and spread the parts of my shirt/jacket open. His eyes were open in shock as he started with, "You're not…..wearing any…" I winked and said, "Not wearing a bra? Correct. Panties neither. We delinquents don't have dress codes." I tossed the shirt over where his glasses were and leaned back down.

"Raspberyl! Stop this now! You can't attack me in my weak state! That's something an honor student would do!" He protested as the blush became visible on his face. I rolled my eyes and whispered. "I'm not attacking you Mao. I'm experimenting. Like for example: what would it feel like if your rival pleasured you? What does rape feel like? What does it feel like for the victim? These types of questions." I thought these off the top of my head.

He gasped as my arms uncovered my chest. My not too big not too small breasts came into view. The blush on him deepened and I smiled again. "Like them? I know you will in due time." I scooted upwards and leaned down so that the nipples on my breasts were level with his mouth. "Choose one and suck." I told him. "Hey!" He yelped. I turned my head around and arched an eyebrow. I could see that Kyoko and Asuka had unbuttoned his shorts and pulled down his matching boxers revealing his fully erect manhood.

"My lady, shall we treat this?" Asuka asked me. I turned back around ignoring them and lowered my breasts to him again. "I won't wait on you. Either you choose or I'll choose for you." I threatened.

_**Mao's P.O.V.**_

I lied there in complete anger. I hate this. I hate the fact my child hood rival is on top of me raping me. "Fuck her. Why do I have to do this? Where's that fake hero?" I thought to myself. I looked up momentarily and met Raspberyl's eyes in a hated scowl. "You have 5 seconds before I raise your head up and make you! Do you know how much that'll hurt?" She threatened. "I better choose. I can't see very far without my glasses anyway." I leaned my head up slightly as much as the pain'll let me to my left and started licking her right nipple. "Ahh…." I heard her moan in pleasure. My body tensed up as I felt either Kyoko's or Asuka's tongue on my erection. I did my best not to interrupt the pleasure of Raspberyl and focused as now both of them ran their tongues up and down it.

"Over the past 200 years I haven't even come close to an erection. Not from the hentai… Not even from the yuri that I have read… Why was the person whom I hated the most able to get one out of me?" I thought to myself. "Open your mouth." Beryl said. I growled out of frustration and parted my lips slightly. Raspberyl then pushed the flushed spheroid into my mouth and tells me to suck. I shot her a glare from below and close my lips around it. "Ahh!" She let out a small yelp as I ran my tongue over it.

"Mao…I bet this is your first right?" I heard Raspberyl ask me in between slight moans. I refuse to answer and she pulls her breast out of my mouth. "I asked you a question. You can answer me, or I can go around and tell people that the number 1 honor student is getting raped…by a woman!" She threatened as she started to stand up. I roll my eyes and say, "Yes Beryl." She smiled and kicked off her skeleton boots and pink hoops. "Good. Because I'd hate for myself to ruin the fun we are about to have." She said as she grabbed the top of her leather pants.

"Fun? Why are you asking me this? We're enemies! You hate me! I hate you!" I told her. She smiles and begins pulling them down slightly. "No reason yet Mao." My eyes stay fixed as her pants drop to her ankles. She was right; she had absolutely no panties on. The only thing I could see was her naked form, her breasts were drooping slightly and the pink hair, above what looked like her pussy, was all he could see.

"By the way." She kicked the pants to the same pile as her shirt/jacket and straddled my chest. "This isn't mine!" My eyes shot wide open again for the fourth time and said, "Hell no! Get off of me now damn it! Agh!" I hissed the last word as I felt a warm mouth cover the tip of my dick. "Oh! He seems to hate this! How swell!" I heard Asuka say. I fought the urge to close my eyes and shudder as Raspberyl sat back down on me. "Since you have a 1.8 million E.Q., you should know what to next." She scooted forward and I felt her sex touch my neck.

"There's no way in hell I'm doing this!" I yelled out. I mentally gulped as the part of my neck she was sitting on started heating up. "Was this coming from her? I've read that when a woman gets turned on their sex… WHAT IN THE HELL COULD SHE POSSIBLY BE GETTING TURNED ON BY?" I screamed in my head and gasped through gritted teeth as I felt the slippery inside of Kyoko's mouth cover the rest of my manhood. "Agh! Damnit why would they-?" My thoughts were interrupted when Raspberyl rose up, straddled my face, and covered my mouth with her pussy.

"Eat." I heard her say. I felt the warm heat on my face and kept from gagging as a pre made jelly substance ram down her legs and onto my lips as well. "NO! An evil genius should not have to go through with this! Get off of me now Raspberyl! Ah!" I clenched my fists and felt my dick slide deeper into the ninja's mouth. "Did she take me all the way into her throat?" I would've stalled more with thoughts, but I felt Raspberyl's tiny legs squeeze around my head, and you better believe it hurt.

"AHH!" I yelped in pain. I would've held it in, but this hurt too much. I had bruises all over my body, including my head,. "Aww did that hurt Mao?" She teased me. "No! Of course not! It was just from Kyoko…" I lied. Well actually not really, I had to keep the noises to a minimum since she and Asuka were both paying attention to it. I thoroughly hated this, and what was worse was that I could feel something forming inside of me. A weird but good feeling I've never felt before…

"HEY!" Raspberyl yelled interrupting my thoughts. "Stop stalling!" I rolled my eyes and slowly stuck my tongue out, licking her dripping hot sex slightly up and down. "God she can be so bitchy sometimes…"

_**Raspberyl's P.O.V.**_

I moaned slightly as Mao ran his tongue on me. "More Mao…" I said as I let out a big sigh. "A good boy… He's a good-, Ah!" My thoughts were interfered with as a spike of pleasure ran through my body. I felt his wet muscle spread my lips apart and delve deeper up into them. "Yes Mao… oh…" I moaned and spread my legs a little so that he could have better access to me.

I heard him trying to stifle groans and smiled a little. "Hmm…He IS enjoying this." I wrapped my hands around the back of his white hair and raised his head quickly up towards my pussy. "My clit too!" Gosh for a delinquent I sure was talking dirty… I guess i should've raised his head up slower, because as soon as I felt his lips come in contact with mine I heard him stifle a groan of pain. "Heh. Sorry."

He followed my actions and ran his tongue over my sweet spot. "Beryl?..." I heard him ask. I ignored and let out an audible moan as he licked. "Mao…god…" I moaned his name, which was odd because I never thought I'd do so. "I want a turn!" I heard Asuka say. I turned my head and watched the samurai take Mao's dick into her mouth. Gagging noises were heard as she took the whole thing in her mouth.

"Heh…Amateurs." I turned back down to Mao and gasped as he closed his mouth around my clit. "Damn it Mao!" I moaned aloud. I heard him scoff as he traced circles over my spot faster with his tongue. "Ah! Mao not so quick!" I moaned out the words almost screaming in pleasure. I couldn't help it, massive spikes of pleasure were shooting out all through out my point. I felt like I could orgasm right there…

"Raspberyl tell them to stop! I can't take it! They're killing me!" I heard him complain. I felt my body tense up as soon as his did. I couldn't help it either, his teeth were gently clamping around my spot, causing me to almost scream in ecstasy. "Mao! I can't keep it in!" I screamed as I bucked my hips trying to get more pleasure.

"Beryl!" He yelled even though it was muffled by my sex. "Ah! Mao you're gonna make me…!" I screamed and dug my hips down deeper into his mouth. I shut my eyes and realized, my pleasure had reached it's climax, and so have I. Rivers of my demon juices flowed out my pussy like a rushing river onto his face and more of it into his mouth. I let out a large sigh of relief before hearing, "Hmph!" I heard Asuka mumble. Mao's cum flowed from his dick and up into her mouth, which some of it seeped from and onto his sheets. "My lady!" Asuka raised her head up and finished swallowing the honor student's essence. "This…Isn't bad…" She licked the rest off.

I sat there gasping as Kyoko joined in and licked the rest of it off Mao's manhood. "My lady, do we have to do this again?" Kyoko asked me. I placed my hand on my chest and pointed towards my door. "No…Leave us….alone for right…now…" I struggled to regain my breath and combat the tired feeling that was rushing through me.

They both sighed and rose off of the bed. "I know she's our and all…but still." I heard Asuka mumble as they walked towards the door. Regaining my normal breathing, I looked back down at Mao and an evil smile made its way onto my face.

_**Mao's P.O.V.**_

I had regained most of my breathing as Raspberyl's lackeys left the room. "Rasp…Beryl… Get up now…are we done?" Ok, so maybe I didn't recover all of it. Raspberyl said nothing and kept my eyes within her darkness piercing eyes. "No." Was all she said as I watched her left hand travel down to her crotch, which was still coated with my saliva and her funky tasting juices. It wasn't fun swallowing that junk. "NO? What? You've had your fun now! Let me rest!" I demanded. I've had enough! My frustration rose through the roof at this point. She has had her fun, now she needs to get up!

"Heh, Mao did you really think that I would leave halfway during our fun? For an evil scientist you sure do have your dim moments." She said as she locked her hand with mine and pinned them down halfway over my head. "What? I won't accept this! Get up and leave my room!" I commanded. She kissed my cheek and leaned back. I gasped again when I felt the heat of her sex touch the tip of my erection.

"Absolutely no way in HELL! I will NOT allow this! I said "NO" for a reason damn you! Get off of me and I won't experiment on you later! I shouted. I kept it to a moderate tone though since I didn't want anyone to barge in and see me in this predicament. Beryl guided my demonhood up into her pussy slightly and stopped. "Heh… Why don't you wanna tdo it with me anyway? Are you gay or something?" She asked me. She had drops of swear forming on her face along with a slight blush under her eyes.

"No I'm not gay! And I certainly don't want you to take such an important thing away from me! Besides, you're a demon and a delinquent! To lose something like this to trash like you is unfathomable! Now I command you to take your sorry ass off of me and get the fuck out!" I yelled at her. She shrugged and dropped down slightly more onto me. "Oh well. I was gonna be light and gentle on you, but…" She trailed off. She grabbed my shoulders and slammed herself down all the way onto my erect dick.

"Ayah!" I shut my eyes as we both shouted in unison. I screamed from the sudden force and tightness inside of her, She seemed to be screaming from my size and sudden entry, but why? "Gyah!...Ok…Ok…" She started breathing heavily and looked back down at me. "Now…We can…start." She said panting. And with that she raised her hips up and down bouncing at a slow but steady pace.

I however, kept my eyes shut as Raspberyl's grip on my shoulders tightened a little. "M-Mao…" She moaned my name as her breathing started slowing. God she was so annoying… "What…Beryl? Just…Just get off of me… I said no…" I gasped trying to keep my groans internal. My demands fell short unfortunately. Damn it… Why was I enjoying this? I hate her! I hate her with all my being! "Mao…" She moaned again. At that point I opened my eyes to see what was happening when, my eyes and hers met in a gaze. "Just…ah…know that…This isn't my…god…my…" She never finished. However I knew at that point, that she had lied to me. I was her first. She chose me, her childhood rival, to take the most important thing to women, from her. What a dumbass!

"My god Mao…Who knew you could get up so much when you're horny….." Her blush intensified as she smiled down at me. I couldn't look away from her either, was this some kind of spell from her? "Well d-duh! Honor students m-must! Seriously! G-Get off of me Raspberyl…" God damn it! Why was I stuttering? She let out a half laugh, half moan and leaned down to my face. "I wont stop. I have no intention of doing so. You see Mao I'm trying to make you feel good. And getting off of you won't. Just know that…I hate you." My breathing caught in my throat and at that moment a shiver ricocheted throughout my body causing a very small groan to escape my lips.

Raspberyl came down to the hilt on me and stopped moving. "You ARE enjoying this aren't you?" She smiled and resumed bouncing slowly on me. I let out another small groan which caused Raspberyl to lean down towards my face. "I hate you so much Mao…" She leaned down and connected her lips with mine.

I guess I got caught in the moment, because at that point when Raspberyl grabbed my hands again and slid her tongue out towards my mouth I actually opened my mouth slightly. She slid her tongue in beside mine and we tongue wrestled. I didn't care that I could feel her moans going down my throat. I didn't care when she dropped down harder on me every time she rose up. I didn't even care that my groans slipped inside her, causing her to moan more.

I could hardly feel anything. Was that ok?

"Heh…" She panted as she placed her hands behind her. "Oh!" She moaned as she rocked her hips sharply back and forth. "Oh Mao… Isn't this great? Fucking the one you hate…!" She panted as she arched her head back. I clenched my eyes shut again as some of her juices rushed from her, onto my dick, and onto my legs and bed.

"Raspberyl…Why did you want to do this? We've loathed each other since we were 1000! Why and what made you want to do this?" I asked in between slight groans and hisses. She faced forward and placed her hands on my shoulders for the umpteenth time. "Because… I hate you Mao…Because what kind of rival would I be if I didn't help you out once in a while? As a rival…and a friend…I'm helping you relax some of those stressed nerves of yours." She smiled. I sighed and realized that I had pre-cum already forming on me already.

"Beryl…Damn it Beryl…No…" I groaned her name. The feeling I had was now uprising again thank to Beryl. Why did I allow my body to get so….loose.. as people would call it. "Mao…I know….Me too…" She tightened her grip on me and dug her nails into my skin. "Mao…For me…Cum inside….Cum inside me…I want it deep inside me." Her moans turned into light shouts. "What? I can't do that!" I protested. I can't comply with that! If I cum inside her then…

"Mao damn you! Just fucking do it!" She moaned and ran her hand up and down her clit. "Ok Ok!" I submitted rather easily. I wasn't in the mood to piss her off again. I read in manga that if you piss a girl off right as they're about cum…. The consequences wouldn't be pretty… "I'm gonna…" She arched her back and halted herself on top of me. "Agh!" I growled and grabbed the sides of my bed as my cum shot up deep into her. "Ah…." She screamed as her demon juiced rushed out of her pussy. "Raspberyl!" I asked and started panting as the rest of my essence left my body.

"Yes… What is it Mao?" Raspberyl asked as she lifted herself up. "I hate you too." I said panting slightly. She rose off of the bed and walked slightly wobbling and said, "By the way Mao…That serum that the nurse gave you wore off…about 30 minutes ago…" She said as her breathing returned to clear normal. "What are you talking about?" I asked as I watched her pull her pants up to her waist. She didn't wipe her legs of my seed and her juice.

"Before we fucked, you had regained control of your body Mao, the nurse told me the exact time the body numbing effect would wear off. It was right before you and I…you know." She grabbed her jacket and proceeded to put it on. "So maybe you chose not to get up…Hehe you pervert…" She giggled as she put her jacket on one arm at a time.

I stared at her in disbelief… "What? You mean I could've gotten up? Why didn't you tell me?" I demanded as I moved my arms and legs and swung them over the side of my mattress. Sure enough I had regained full control. "Why? So I could miss out on breaking and fucking my rival? Psh no way!" She smiled and zipped up her skeleton zipper. "Rasberyl!" I jumped off the bed and walked up towards her.

_**Raspberyl's P.O.V.**_

I kept my smile as Mao walked up to me. "First you defeat me, second you rape me, and now what? You're just gonna leave? I don't think so! In fact i-." I cut him off by wrapping my arms around him and giving him a quick peck on his lips. "I hate you Mao." I said and unwrapped my arms. "I hate you too." He replied nonchalantly. Heh, maybe he doesn't understand what I mean…

"You can't catch me!" I said and ran towards the double doors. "Heh, Raspberyl I don't think I have time for games." I arched my eyebrow and opened the door shouting, "Hey netherworld! Guess what the honor student and I did!" I shouted. Mao gasped and yelled, "BERYL! When I catch your ass I swear!" He charged towards me. I giggled and ran out of the room. "Heh…. Just like old times…"

(And that's the end! Hope you enjoyed Lord Mao getting his comeuppance! I felt however that I left out some stuff…Point that out to me in a comment! Read and review!"


End file.
